


The Art Of Sucking

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing bodies tends to present some odd issues. Aoba discovers one of Ren's troubles and attempts to address it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Sucking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so terrible and I am very sorry.
> 
> Set post-good end for Ren's route. Slightly cracky, but the fluff and porn are there too. Massive spoilers obviously, considering that Ren being a route is technically a spoiler in the first place.

Ren was taking time to adjust to his new body, but that was to be expected. Aoba couldn't imagine what it must have been like to go through a change that huge, and so he tried to be sympathetic and help as best as he knew how.

He tried to support Ren every time he looked unsteady standing on two legs. He took Ren with him when he went shopping for Granny, so he could get used to finding his way around Midorijima. He brought Ren along when he met Koujaku and Mizuki for drinks so he could talk to Beni, and interact with people other than Grandma and Aoba himself. He didn't mind if Ren sometimes needed to do the things he was used to doing to feel comfortable, like curling up and taking up half their bed instead of spreading out. And sometimes, when Ren was really happy, he's find himself smiling as Ren gave an odd little wriggle of his hips, as if he was wagging a non-existent tail.

Not that he stared at that area of Ren's body, of course. Well, not all the time. But it was something he'd noticed.

Despite all of the troubles they faced as Ren grew accustomed to Sei's body, he tried his very best to support Ren, just like Ren had always looked after him. On Ren's first day home from the hospital, he'd told Ren he could ask him anything, and he'd meant it.

* * *

Truthfully though, he'd never expected a question like _this_.

"Ren," Aoba breathed, shivering despite the best he felt in his body as the tip of Ren's tongue swirled around his nipple. Ren was amazingly good with his tongue and seemed to know all of Aoba's most sensitive spots on instinct. Thanks to that, he was usually so hard it hurt and teased to the very edge before Ren was even inside him. Today was no exception.

Aoba let out a long, soft moan as Ren tugged on his nipple with his teeth before pulling away and trailing his mouth down Aoba's body. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Aoba arched his hips in anticipation, holding his breath until he felt Ren's tongue brush wryly against the underside of his cock. This would be Ren's first time trying this, but...

"Ah!" Aoba cried sharply, rocking his hips as Ren's tongue suddenly curled around the head of his dick, hot and wet. "Ren, please..."

Ren left one last soft lick across Aoba's balls and pulled away. "Aoba...?"

Aoba's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "S-suck me. Please Ren, I..."

Aoba could feel Ren's breath on his skin, and it was driving him mad. He waited five seconds, then five more. He stopped counting at half a minute and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Ren, what's wrong?"

Ren looked up at him, and Aoba realised that Ren's face was probably as red as his own.

"Aoba... how?"

* * *

Grandma made nikujaga for dinner that night. Usually Aoba would scoff it down without a second thought but he found himself picking at his food, his focus on Ren.

They'd dressed quickly after what had happened before, the magic of the moment lost to awkwardness, and Ren had seemed uncomfortable and quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

Ren was drinking the broth out of his nikujaga, tipping his head right back so he could get the last of the liquid out of the bowl. Even when he'd been eating the vegetables and meat out of the bowl, he'd nibbled at them bit by it just shoved the whole morsel into his mouth.

Aoba frowned and stared back into his own bowl. It made sense, when he thought about it. Ren wouldn't have been able to do something like that when he'd been an allmate, of course... how had he failed to notice that Ren was struggling with something, even something as small as that? It made him feel terrible, especially since the way it had been brought to the surface had been so... blunt.

Aoba felt a sharp smack on the back of his head, so sudden that he almost went face-first into his food.

"Eat it or don't eat it!" Grandma snapped. "But don't just stare at it!"

"Yes, yes," Aoba said, swallowing a spoonful of cold broth and resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands

* * *

Grandma brought dessert up for Ren before she went to bed; it was some sort of sponge cake topped with so much whipped cream that Aoba couldn't help but suspect that she'd gotten the recipe off Yoshie-san. Aoba's stomach growled loudly as Grandma placed the slice of cake on the table in the middle of the room, and he only received a stern look that told him he should have eaten his dinner before it went cold.

"Here," Ren said as Grandma closed the bedroom door behind her as she left. "We'll share."

Aoba smiled as Ren roughly divided the cake into two with the cake fork. "Thanks."

Ren smiled, picked up his half of the cake with his fingers and began to eat it. Aoba separated a small piece of sponge from his half, stabbed it with the fork and raised it to his mouth. Ren had almost finished his cake already; it suddenly occurred to Aoba that Ren might have cut his own piece smaller on purpose. Grandma tended to try and slip him extra food, and was always complaining that he looked too thin, but Ren never seemed to have as big of an appetite as Aoba did.

Ren tossed the last piece of sponge into his mouth and looked at a blob of cream that had stuck itself to the tip of his index finger. Aoba watched on, swallowing his mouthful of cake as Ren poked the tip of his tongue out of his mouth to lick his finger clean.

Aoba moved before he knew what he was doing. Ren flinched and tried to pull away out of surprise as he felt Aoba's hand curl around his wrist, but he froze when Aoba's mouth closed around his finger.  
Aoba felt his face burning as he sucked the cream off Ren's finger, and he avoided Ren's eyes as he pulled away.

"There," Aoba muttered breathlessly. "T-that's how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Suck."

Now it was Ren's turn to look embarrassed. "Ah."

The silence stretched between them, and Aoba began to wish he'd just kept his mouth shut in more ways than one. He was just about to apologize when Ren spoke up.  
"... Aoba."

"Yeah?" Aoba asked, looking at Ren.

"... you said you would help me if you could. That I could ask you anything," Ren said. His face was red now. Aoba felt heat bloom in the pit of his stomach and his heart hammer in his chest.  
"I did."

Ren gave Aoba a meaningful look, and Aoba swallowed thickly against the lump forming in his throat.  
"... ah."

"Aoba, you don't have to..." Ren started, but Aoba silenced him with a kiss.

"Shut up," Aoba murmured, and he reached for the front of Ren's jeans.

* * *

"Aoba," Ren said with a moan as Aoba's mouth closed over the head of his cock. Aoba felt like his face was far too hot, like it was burning as his lips slid down, taking in Ren's cock as far as he could stand. He'd never done this before, but he obviously knew the basics of how to do it. It wasn't hard to figure out. Still, his mouth felt full, strangely sticky as he sucked on Ren's cock, slurping the precome beading at the tip. Ren was toying with his hair, fingers flexing and scratching over his scalp in time with his movements.

"Ah, so," Aoba said as he pulled off to rest his jaw. "You... you keep your teeth apart and your tongue flat. And then you sort of make a vacuum with your lips. And I guess it doesn't matter if..."

Aoba looked away, face bright red as he massaged the base of Ren's dick with his hand. "If you... make noises. When you do it."

"Ah," Ren said, and Aoba didn't know if he was agreeing or just moaning. He took Ren's erection back into his mouth, slowly sucking the head, salty-sweet and velvety soft as he twirled his tongue around it. Ren gasped, breath ragged as his hips rocked forward, seeking deeper sensation. Aoba took a deep breath through his nose and sucked hard, taking Ren as deep as he could and stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. His mouth was filled with the bitter taste of Ren's precome, and he flicked his tongue across the slit of Ren's cock to tease him.

Ren gasped, fingers tightening their grip on Aoba's head. Aoba's eyes cracked open, realising what was about to happen, and he tried to pull away. He wasn't fast enough, and a second later he felt sticky wet heat splash against his cheek as Ren came with a soft gasp of his name.

"There," Aoba said breathlessly, one eye shut to protect it as Ren reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table. "T-that's how you do it."

* * *

Dinner the next day was curry udon. Aoba was surprised that the first thing Ren did once they started eating was to single out a strand of noodle, place the tip between his lips and slurp it up. It was clumsy and kind of gross, but he'd _done_ it.

"Ah!" Aoba exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair. Grandma stared, and Aoba leaned back again, cheeks pink.

Aoba and Grandma finished eating first. Ren was still only about halfway through his dinner, because he was eating his noodles one by one.

"What are you doing?" Grandma asked finally, apparently bemused by Ren's behaviour.

Ren picked up the end of another strand of udon with his chopsticks. "Practicing."

Grandma stared for a moment, and then raised her hand to her forehead. Aoba felt his face burn, and he prayed that Ren would finish eating quickly so he could go up to his room and die of embarrassment.

* * *

Aoba whimpered as Ren's mouth moved down his body. Ren's breath was hot, and his hands were shaking as they slid down Aoba's sides. 

"Ren," Aoba said, legs clenching tight around Ren's head as his hand stroked over Aoba's dick, "you don't have..."

The last thing he felt before his mind went perfect, pure white with pleasure was Ren's mouth on his cock, sucking _hard_.

"Yeah," Aoba breathed once he found his voice, "that's... _ah!_ "

Aoba couldn't be sure afterward, but he was sure that at that moment Ren was smiling as his mouth moved back onto his dick.


End file.
